xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Slade(Teen Titans Go!)
Slade Joseph Wilson (a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator), or commonly just referred to as Slade, is the archenemy of the Teen Titans. History Slade, best known as the world's greatest enemy, is the Teen Titan's greatest enemy, particularly Robin's, who will stop at nothing to destroy them. Although he was the primary villain in the original Teen Titans series, Slade has yet to appear in Teen Titans Go!. In "Terra-ized", Terra used Beast Boy to steal information from the Titans for Slade. Though he was not seen or heard, Terra did call him at one point in the episode. In the end, Terra failed to deliver the information to Slade when Raven banishes her to another dimension, which later reveals to be a trash hole in "Be Mine". Slade makes a brief appearance in the comic Silicon Valley Cyborg. When Robin asks Cyborg if he can be the VP of security, Cyborg tells him that he has already given the job to Slade. And with that, Slade sneaks up behind Robin and smacks him on the head. Throughout the show there are small, brief hints of Slade, such as on Robin's punching bag in "The Date". Appearances Season Two * Cool School (referenced by his daughter) * The Return of Slade (mentioned/cameo) Season Three * I'm the Sauce (stick figure) * The Fourth Wall (cameo in flashback, archive footage) * The True Meaning of Christmas (mentioned) Other Media Comics * Party Party (cameo on cover) * Silicon Valley Cyborg (series debut, cameo) * May I Have This Trance? (cameo on cover) Teen Titans go to the movies References * In "The Date", a punching bag in Robin's room can clearly be seen with Slade, Killer Croc, and Bane's faces on it (The Dark Knight Rises ''variant). The punching bag can also be seen in several other episodes too. * In the episode "La Larva de Amor", a Slade doll can easily be seen in the Titan's yard, with an arrow stabbed into it. * In "Caged Tiger", a purple poster with Slade on it can be seen in the elevator. The Titans apparently graffitied all over his face, and drew a mustache and an eye-patch over his mask. Trivia * At the TTG Comiccon panel 2013, TTG's creators stated that they wanted to use Slade and Blackfire for the series, but they were unsure if they would be able to. However, Blackfire has appeared in the Season 2 Episode "Mr. Butt", and Slade was mentioned in the episode "The Return of Slade". ** The writers of the show have stated that they CAN use Slade, and they WANT to use Slade for the series, but are not sure HOW to use him (a dark, serious villain) in the show's silly format. * He was voiced by Ron Perlman in the original series. ** Ron Perlman reprised his role in the 2013 direct-to-video release ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. * He was one of the primary antagonists of the original series and was one of only two villains to appear in all five seasons (the other being Gizmo). Slade and Red X are the only villains to not be captured at the end of the series. * In the this series, The H.I.V.E. Five replaced Slade as the main antagonists. * He is also one of only two villains in the original show to switch sides (the other being Jinx). However, once his "revenge" was complete, he continued to be an enemy of the Teen Titans. * Slade's role in the first animated series is somewhat different from depictions in the comics, in the sense that he is a pure evil criminal mastermind, rather than a prominent mercenary who only leans evil and sometimes even fought for the Titans. However, he was willing to work for others if it benefitted him (as he did with Trigon, before the demon betrayed him). * The arrow in the Slade doll could be a reference to the CW's hit TV show "Arrow", in which Slade is the main antagonist of Season 2. * In the original series, he had Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload as his minions; it is unknown if he still does, for he has Terra as his apprentice. * He shares similarities with the Marvel character, "Deadpool". In fact, Deadpool was created so much like Deathstroke, the creators decided to acknowledge that fact and made him even more like Deathstroke. * He did not appear in the digital download of Silicon Valley Cyborg for an unknown reason. * He was teased to appear in The Return of Slade, but was only mentioned and his head and mask were shown. * A Teen Titans GO! version of Slade appeared on an alternate cover of Deathstroke issue number 8. Category:DC Universe Garlley The Return of Slade Image.png SladeTeensTitansGo!.png LDN-L-TEENTITANS-0727-42.jpg Slade12.png Category:Father Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Armor Users Category:Man Category:Male Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Jump City Category:Americans Category:Humans